


Author's note.

by I_no_longer_exist_here



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_no_longer_exist_here/pseuds/I_no_longer_exist_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a message to subscribers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Author's note.

Dear readers,

If you are receiving this, it's because you are a subscriber to my account. I am tried of being harassed, so I have deleted this account. I just wanted you to know that Lowiiie has taken over my works. Thank you all for the love and support you have given me over this past year, and may we meet again. 

-Luxi


End file.
